


Worth the Wait

by MonsterMash_x



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ...malec, AU Human shadow hunters, Everyone shadow hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMash_x/pseuds/MonsterMash_x
Summary: ”Who is this your with? I hope Ragnor is well and you can of course join us for pizza if its okay with your..friend” Alec quickly looked back up at Magnus and stood up. In Magnus’s softest smoothest voice he responded to Alec’s question, “I’m Magnus Bane, I’m good friends with Raphael here and Ragnor who is sick and wasn’t able to bring Raphael today. Quiet the game, huh boys?” Magnus turned and smiled to Max. Alec smiled again and Magnus’s heart fluttered, “Nice to meet you Magnus, my name is Alec Lightwood.” Magnus flashed his most wicked smile, “Oh I know, I’ve heard good things about you.”————-20 year old Alec meets 25 year old Magnus in an AU Human universe... Similar Alec and Magnus from TMI and SH (:PUTTING ON HOLD UNTIL I FINISH MY HIGH SCHOOL MALECRead and keep up with Magnus Meets Blue Eyes.Some great malec drama and Izzy is a bad ass.





	1. The Game

**Magnus**

It was a rather cool day and Magnus had been dragged to one of Raphael’s soccer games since Ragnor was sick and couldn’t bring him himself. Magnus had been happy to bring the boy, but it wasn’t exactly what he had planned to do on his Saturday afternoon. Magnus and Ragnor had taken interest in Raphael, a boy who was currently being raised in the last foster home Magnus had lived in. Magnus stopped by from time to time to check in on Mrs Fray and Luke and the 3 or 4 foster children under there watch not including their own teenage daughter Clary.  
Alas, here he was Saturday afternoon cheering on a bunch of scrawny ten year olds. As Magnus was watching the game one of the darker haired boys from Raphael’s team scored a goal and he heard a ruckus of cheers from the other side of the bleacher he was sitting on. Magnus turned to look at the commotion and his eyes grew wider. He saw a dark hair girl squealing with her arms in the air, a man, probably about 20 or 21 next to her yelling, “way to go Max,” and a blonde haired boy on his other side. They were a good looking bunch for sure, but the one in the center particularly stood out to Magnus. The man was wearing skinny black jeans, a white tee shirt, and a black leather jacket. The black attire did wonderful things to his pale completion, chiseled features, not to mention he had piercing blue eyes and a black shaggy mop for hair. The second Magnus made eye contact with the man, his eyes had gotten momentarily wider and he quickly turned his head back to the field and presumably on the boy Max. ‘Hmmm, What an interesting turn of events,’ Magnus thought. The man was possibly the most gorgeous person Magnus had ever seen and he laughed to himself that he had seen this Adonis of a man at a 10 year olds soccer match. What were those odds? Magnus quickly stopped starring and looked back to the field for Raphael and when he found him he quickly gave him 2 thumbs up. A few moments later Magnus got off the bleachers grabbed a bottle of water and then headed back to the bleachers a few rows higher. Magnus sat down casually pleased with his new vantage point and especially pleased of his new view. The game had suddenly became much harder to focus on.

When the game was over Max had made yet another goal and Raphael had assisted him. Raphael wasn’t particularly good at the sport, but was beaming when he ran over to Magnus. “Getting better every game Raph! Way to go, I saw that amazing assist you made.” Magnus smiled at the boy. “I know right?” Raphael agreed. “Are we going to celebrate your win?” Magnus mused. “Let me check with coach!” And with that Raphael had ran off again. Magnus scanned the field and found his target rather easily, his blue eyed Adonis was almost as tall as Magnus, which didn’t happen often. The beautiful man was holding Max while the other two in their group appeared to be praising him for a job well done. Just then Magnus noticed Raphael coming back into view, “Magnus, Magnus, coach said he’s taking the team out for pizza, can we go? PLEASE?” Raphael pleaded. “Why of course pumpkin, you’ve earned it! By the way Raph, do you know who is with that dark haired boy?” Magnus asked as he pointed toward Max. “Oh yeah of course,” Raphael quipped, “That’s Max, he’s the best on the team, but his mom and dad never come to practice or games, over there with him are his brothers and sister.I know his sister name is Izzy, shes suuuper pretty, and I don’t remember the blonde boys name, I think its Jack or something, and the tall one is Alec. He makes it to every one of our games, he knows the whole team by name” Raphael beamed. Magnus silently thanked Raphael for the swell of new information. And this new information made his Adonis that much more interesting. At that very moment Magnus looked up to see Max running towards them and stopped in front of Raphael, the blue eyed Adonis slowly following after him. Magnus liked the way his shoulders moved in his jacket. Max was congratulating Raph on the win and thanked him for his assist, “you’re coming to pizza right Raph? If you don’t have a ride I’m sure Alec can bring you, we have enough room, I didn’t see Ragnor with you so I figured I’d ask! I really wanted to talk to you more about that manga you showed me last practice.” Max said excitedly. At that point Alec had finally reached them and quickly smiled at Magnus before squatting to be more at Raphael’s level, “Raphael, that was an amazing assist, I can tell all that practicing has been paying off, we couldn’t have won the game without you” Alec smiled.”Who is this your with? I hope Ragnor is well and you can of course join us for pizza if its okay with your..friend” Alec quickly looked back up at Magnus and stood up. In Magnus’s softest smoothest voice he responded to Alec’s question, “I’m Magnus Bane, I’m good friends with Raphael here and Ragnor who is sick and wasn’t able to bring Raphael today. Quiet the game, huh boys?” Magnus turned and smiled to Max. Alec smiled again and Magnus’s heart fluttered, “Nice to meet you Magnus, my name is Alec Lightwood.” Magnus flashed his most wicked smile, “Oh I know, I’ve heard good things about you.” Alec blushed and Magnus’s heart fluttered again. At that moment they were interrupted by the blonde haired boy. “Come on guys, lets get going, coach is ready to head to Pizza Planet. “Yeah come on Magnus,” Raphael yelled while tugging Magnus over to where he had parked his car. Magnus looked back over his shoulder to Max’s group and smiled warmly, “see you all there I guess.” They all turned around to go to their car in the opposite direction, except for Alec who looked like he forgot what he was doing. Magnus took this opportunity to wink at him before turning his attention back to his young friend. “Well that was definitely something Raphael, I’ll have to come to your games more often, what do you think about that?”

~o~

**Alec**

It was a typical Saturday during soccer season for Alec. He had dragged Jace along with him and Isabell to Max’s third game of the season. Max was Alec’s kid brother who he loved with all his heart, well, he loved all his siblings with all his heart. But their relationship was a bit different than most siblings. Alec’s parents weren’t the type of parents that were…“active” in their parenting and never made it to any of their children’s competitions or important events. Alec had remembered how he felt during his archery and track meets in middle and high school. Literally all of Alec’s team meets had someone there cheering them on and it felt terrible to be there by himself. Alec vowed that he wouldn’t let his siblings ever feel that way and went out of his way to make sure to make it to all of Max’s soccer games, and even some practices, all of Izzy’s dance and cheerleading competitions, and of course all of Jace’s football games. This obviously lead to a limited social life for Alec being in his 3rd year of premed, but Alec was never a very social person, so it was fine with him. This Saturday turned out to be slightly different than Max’s previous two games. A little before the game begun Raphael, one of Max’s good friends on the team, was running to join the warm up whom Alec noticed had not arrived with his usual companion Ragnor. Instead, trailing quickly behind him was the most…magical?..person Alec had ever seen. He looked older than Alec and was probably closer to Ragnor’s age. He was very tall, with beautiful brown skin and tall jet black hair that was spiked and glittering. Alec had never seen anyone with hair like that. The man was wearing very tight red skinny jeans and a black V neck and a metallic army coat with black combat boots on. To add to…all of that, it was apparent that the man was also wearing red eye shadow and black around the outside of his eyes, it was definitely a look, not one anyone would see at a 10 year olds soccer game. It was then that Alec remembered to breath and tried to stop gawking thanking the Angel that the man nor his sister Izzy had not noticed him blatantly staring. From that moment on Alec made it his mission to focus on Max and the soccer game, that was why he was here after all…not to stare at beautiful strangers with amazing skin and incredible hair….back to Max. Alec forced himself to do what he always did and cheer on Max, he did deserve it after all. Max was a kind and caring kid. Alec and his other two siblings tried their best to make sure Max grew up in a nurturing environment. Some time after half time the game was tied and no one was making much progress until the team huddled and Alec and his siblings held up their signs of encouragement and acted like cheerleaders. Max had given them a thumbs up and was back on the field. Five minutes later he made an incredible goal and before any of the Lightwoods could help it, they were on their feet cheering and dancing. Something felt a bit different though, Alec felt interrupted in the family moment he was having with his siblings and turned his head to the side to stare into no one else’s eyes than Tall, Dark, and Glittery. Alec froze for a second, notice the other man assessing him, when Alec quickly tore his gaze away with a blush. After spending an appropriate amount of time watching the game, Alec turned to notice that Tall, Dark, and Glittery was no longer in his seat. He frowned. Still from time to time he felt as if he was being watched. When the game ended the Lightwoods marched down the bleachers to find Max, he had won the game for his team and was beaming. He ran into Alec’s awaiting arms and gave him a big hug. “Way to go kiddo, we knew you could do it!” Alec praised his youngest brother. Jace and Izzy were equally thrilled with their kid brother and gave him appreciative hugs and high fives. Just then their coach yelled “Pizza on me!” and Max begged Alec to bring his friend Raphael along with him. Alec had froze for just a moment when he quickly recovered and said as long as its okay with whoever he’s with, and with that Max had ran off in Raphael’s direction. Without protesting Alec sighed and slowly followed his brother over to Raphael and the glittery stranger. Max was in a heated discussion about Manga with Raphael when he approached. He quickly acknowledged Tall, Dark, and Glittery with a smile before kneeling towards Raphael and praising him on his improved performance as Alec tried to do with as many of Max’s teammates as possible. Then he stood up while still addressing Raphael, asked who he was with since he was not with Ragnor and if he needed a ride. Before Raphael could respond, Tall,Dark and Glittery gave a wicked smile and introduced himself as “MagnusBane.” Alec breathed in a little deeper than necessary before greeting him and introducing himself and to his shock, Magnus had counter him saying he had already heard “good things” about him, which quickly led Alec’s brain to shut down. After a beat, Alec heard Jace yelling at them to get a move on. Alec was still watching Tall, Dark…and Magnus, until Magnus restarted his brain with a gorgeous smile…and a wink.


	2. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebratory Pizza! Magnus befriends Izzy, eventually they all swap numbers.

**Magnus**

Magnus needed a game plan and he needed one quickly. A beautiful opportunity had just presented itself to him and he would be damned if he didn’t make the best of it. While walking with Raphael back to his car, Magnus quickly gathered his thoughts. Alec…Alec seemed… interested, but Magnus couldn’t know for sure. If Magnus was sure about anything it was one, Alexander was gorgeous and two, Alexander was much more than just a pretty face. Normally Magnus would continue shameless flirting with a beautiful stranger, but that didn’t necessarily need to be the case. Alexander was apparently a fixture around the soccer team and therefore did not necessarily need to be a stranger. So with that in mind, Magnus probably didn’t want to scare him off, Alexander seemed… more of the shy type. ‘How interesting would this be’ Magnus thought with a smiled. Within 10 minutes him and Raphael were walking into Pizza Planet. Magnus quickly scanned the room to find his target. Alec was sitting at a table with Isabell and Jace, all three facing Max who was at the table next to them with of few of the boy’s teammates. On the other side of the table with the little ones sat a few other adults along with the boys’ coach. “MAGNUS” Raphael was pulling him toward the table with the boys. “Go ahead Raph, I’ll sit with your coach for a bit, enjoy yourself.” Magnus made sure not to look back over at the Lightwoods table and sat with a few other adults who he introduced himself too and engaged quickly in some small talk. After a few minutes Magnus leaned to face the boys table as well as the Lightwoods. It took less than a minute for Alec to make eye contact with Magnus and before Alec could look away, Magnus quickly flashed him another smile.

~o~

**Alec**

Alec was a bit tense. He wasn’t used to something being so… so flirty with him. He assumed it was just how Magnus was, but it still make Alec extremely nervous. He quickly pulled himself together and followed the others to his car. The drive to Pizza Planet only increased the knot forming in Alec’s stomach. He couldn’t believe Izzy didn’t know what was going on. Even if it was shameless flirting that meant nothing, Izzy always knew. Alec sighed. He knew what his role was and how important that role was, it was more than a role, it was a responsibility. He was the adult figure Max looked up to, not his parents, Alec knew that. He had to prove to Max that he was important to their family even if his parents didn’t care …even if that meant ignoring Tall,…Magnus. Once they arrived at Pizza Planet Alec decided it was best for him to fall into their normal routine and grab their own table, close enough to Max to keep a close watch on him as well as too update each other on their social life. Jace was just in the middle of talking about some fierce red head he couldn’t remember the name of when none other than the…magical…Magnus Bane walked into the Pizzeria with a small boy latched to his side. Alec died. If looks could kill he would have died. Unfortunately he apparently just drooled a bit and this time to his horror Izzy noticed. He quickly caught her glaze and mouthed the one thing he knew would make her back off. Back off from doing what she always did, embarrass him to death. Meliorn was a good friend of Jace’s that Izzy had recently started seeing, without Jace’s knowledge. To his surprise, Izzy said nothing and didn’t even look angry, she just beamed. It was at that moment that Magnus walked over to their table. “So are games always that close?” Magnus muses to the three of him. Alec gave Izzy a thankful glance as she is the one to answer first, “oh not always, but it is fun seeing the boys so into the game, isn’t it?” She smiles cooley. “Oh indeed! I’ve practice with Raph before, but never been to a game, that was fun. I will definitely have to come again.” Magnus says as he stares straight at Alec. He blushes, knowing he should say something, anything. “Ive seen Raphael get a lot better the last month, you must be doing something right.” Alec stuns himself that he managed to get that out so…so causally. Magnus continues to look at him and says, “glade he’s improving, he tries so hard” and then turns his head back to Izzy, “by the way, I just love your makeup, what brand?” Alec relaxes slightly. Magnus then excused himself briefly after his phone rang, and then comes back and sits right next to Alec. He quickly tenses, but then Magnus starts again, “As you were saying Isabelle, I definitely think a shopping trip is in order, just name the time and place!”

~o~

**Magnus**

Magnus couldn’t believe how easy this was. After he decided to join the Lightwood table he thought it best to engage in sister in conversation. He had quickly picked up how confident and vivacious Isabelle was and figured that was his best in. Magnus went to fashion and make up, the girl did look amazing, obviously not like her brother, but she was charming in her own way. After a few minutes, Magnus tried to make it obvious that he was interested in Alec, but frequently looking over to him with various looks of either longing or with a smooth smirk. Alec was clueless, except for one smirk, which resulting in an adorable blush. The first time he saw Isabelle notice, he looked back at her and winked. To his amusement he watched as her eye widened impossibly large and she shined a huge grin. Magnus cocked his head to the side and she winked back and nodded. Clearly she knew exactly what he was doing and fully approved. Then he…may have planned a phone call, but suddenly his phone was ringing and he “had” to excuse himself. When he returned he changed his seat from next to Izzy to right next to Alec to ensure some type of physical contact. He continued talking to Isabelle mostly with both Alec and Jace piping in occasionally. Magnus figured it was best to try and get Alec comfortable around him, he had noticed multiple times how Alec blushed when he was either caught looking at him or when he had shamelessly flirted with him during the game. He was shy, and that was adorable to Magnus, but also something he was used to or usually sensitive towards. But the man was gorgeous, Magnus could not understand why someone that good looking was so shy! He liked that Alec was so sweet towards his family, he could tell he was a genuinely good person. He decided he could probably use some help, his typical wooing maneuvers were likely not to work with this Adonis. “So Izzy, what is it that you do? School or work?” “I’m a freshmen studying forensic science.” “Ah how interesting, I’m in Med school.” Magnus replied. “Oh did you hear that Alec?” Magnus turned towards Alec “accidentally touching his knee to Alec’s. “Oh cool, yeah I’m doing my premed studies right now.” Magnus directs his question to Alec “are you at NYU as well?” “Yeah we all are” Alec replies. “Well if any of you need any help feel free to ask.” He smiles at Alec and gives Izzy a knowing look hoping she realized that it was an invitation for her as well. She didn’t miss a beat. “Of course! That would be great Magnus, in fact, lets switch numbers” She glared at Alec after she gave Magnus her phone to put his number in. “Oh yeah, sure, yeah that’s a good idea, thanks Magnus. Also if Raphael ever needs a ride to practice or a game feel free to let me know.” “I will do Alexander, that’s a kind offer.” Magnus forced himself not to laugh at Alec’s blush when Alec exchanged phones with him. It was at that moment Raphael walked over and ruined all Magnus’s fun. “what can I help you with Raph?” Magnus then realized that half the kids and parents were gone from the Pizzeria. “I’m ready to go home, I’m tired.” “I bet after how hard you played,” Magnus replied with a smile. Magnus turned back to the Lightwoods, “well I guess were off, It was delightful meeting you all.” Magnus starred straight at Alec. “See you at the game next week.” He sauntered out the door holding a sleepy Raphael after the Lightwoods bid them their farewells.

~o~

**Alec**

As soon as Magnus was out the door Alec immediately put his head down on the counter and sighed. He didn’t want to look up at Izzy stupid grinning face. “Well that guy was nice I wonder how he does his hair” Jace commented. “He was very nice, don’t you think Alec?” Alec ignored her and turned to get Max who was still talking to the two other boys left at their table. “come on Max, we should be getting back to the apartment now.” Knew Max was his best beat to not be questioned about their crazy encounter with Magnus Bane. It was at that moment that he felt his phone vibrate.

[Magnus Bane] 6:43 pm: Why hello there Alexander, it was lovely meeting you and your adorable family. Just wanted to make sure you knew I was serious about offering help about PreMed. Feel free to message whenever.

Alec gulped.


End file.
